The Angel of Darkness
by Erin Alexis
Summary: Ever wonder what Relena would be like if she was trained the same a Heero? This story is about a war and betrayal, anguish and love and the two perfect soldiers who can stop it.May be changed to R.
1. Prologue: The Training

**The Angel of Darkness**

**Prologue: The Training**

* * *

Professor Jay walked down the hall. His two associates walked exactly three steps behind him, as always.

"What have you got for me today, Wilson," the man said.

"Since you are looking for a strong child, we found two that you might take into consideration. There is a girl and a boy. Names as of yet have not been disclosed." Wilson fumbled through some papers.

"Let me see them," the professor said. Wilson opened the door and walked in. In two different incubators, two babies lye asleep.

"The girl and the boy will both be needed. Professor Kay might want the boy. I want the girl. Have you found the name yet, son?" Professor Jay said, getting impatient.

"They have no names. They are newborns, sir."

"Take them both. I will personally deliver the boy to the professor." Professor Jay walked out.

* * *

**10 Years Later...**

* * *

"Move it girl! You're way too slow."

"I can only go so fast, Fink!" As soon as those words left her mouth, a fist went across her face. The girl fell to the floor. She sat up and touched her jaw. She spat to the side.

"Enough of that backtalk. I don't need to hear your incessant whining. It's good to see that you have lost that need to cry after every time I hit you," Fink said. The ten-year-old girl looked up at him. Her sparkling blue eyes narrowed.

"Have I earned a name yet?" she asked.

"You are still girl. Before you were maggot and before that you were amoeba. If you can manage to defeat me, I will name you. Professor Jay will be coming to check on your progress," Fink said.

"Glad to know that I'm no longer a single-celled organism," she said.

"How do you know what an amoeba is? You're only nine," Fink said, a little surprised at her level of knowledge.

"I'm extremely smart, Fink. Maybe even smarter than you. I'm ten, not nine." That earned a kick. The girl leaned back as she felt three ribs break. She passed out from the pain. Fink sighed and picked her up.

"Stupid bitch. If she didn't have so much to say, she wouldn't get hurt so often." Fink dropped the girl in the healing waters of Professor Jay's military rejuvenation tank.

* * *

Three days later, the child awoke in the tank. How she hated these things. Raising her heart rate, the tank emptied and she stepped out. Professor Jay watched her.

"Glad to see that you are awake, my child." The girl narrowed her sharp blue eyes. She hated Professor Jay almost as much as she hated Fink. Drying herself off, she noticed that Professor Jay had his cane with him.

"What brings you here, Professor?" she asked sweetly, or as sweet as her body and mindset would allow. Professor Jay smiled his ugly smile that made her shudder.

"Have you earned a name yet, child?"

"No, sir," the girl said.

"I see. Well, I've come to visit to see how you are progressing. I'm never too busy to come and watch you train. Professor Kay has brought along his boy. I want to see you two in a fencing match. Get dressed." Professor Jay walked out.

A few minutes later, the girl walked out with a foil in her hand. A boy no older than herself stared at her. His face was impassive and expressionless.

"Let's get this over with," the girl said. The boy nodded and put on his facemask. The girl followed suit and got in her fighting stance. Professor Kay looked at them fight. The girl was slightly quicker than the boy.

"Well, she is fast, I give her that, Jay. But is fast what we need? How strong is she?"

"Quite strong. Your boy is holding up well, Kay. This must be fun for the children. They've never fought anyone but their trainers, yes?"

"Yes, that is true. I give them another ten years in order to be perfect," Kay said. Jay nodded.

"Ten years it is, Kay. Ten years it is."

The girl was getting a little hyper. She'd never even allowed herself this much fun. The boy was having fun also. She was really a challenge. They thrust forward at the same time. The girl won this time and the boy's foil went flying, her own breaking. The broken end impaled his helmet. They stood and looked at each other.

"I win," the girl said calmly. She took off her helmet, her hair falling well below her back.

"Bravo, children. I think names are in order. I will name you my child." Jay looked at the girl.

"Relena. That is your name. Love it and abide by it."

"Boy, that was excellent. Your name is Heero. You two can pick last names later. Say good-bye."

Relena and Heero glared at each other. Heero would forever remember that long honey blonde hair and the fact that she was the only person who could ever defeat him. Relena would forever remember those deep, Prussian blue eyes and the chocolate brown hair. They were both imprinted in each other's minds.

This is how stories of death, betrayal, anguish, and above all, love, will begin. This is a tale of two torn people will aide each other in different ways.


	2. Chapter 1: International War

**The Angel of Darkness**

**Chapter 1: International War**

* * *

A woman no older than twenty watched the Embassy Hotel from a distance. She finished tying her hair up and put on a platinum blonde wig. She pulled the gloves on and picked up the package labeled "FRAGILE." Smirking she stepped out and put on her sunglasses and began walking to the Embassy Hotel.

As she walked inside the massive hotel, eyes followed her. She wasn't a very sociable person, so she just kept walking right to the concierge.

"May I help you?"a snooty woman asked.

"I have a package for the Duke. It is imperative that he receive it immediately." The woman smiled and dropped the package off.

"All right. I will see that he gets it. Oh, here he comes now. Have a nice day." The woman said. The girl smiled and walked away.

Outside the hotel, the woman walked and took off her sunglasses. She turned around at the exact moment the building blew sky high. Smirking she got into her car and drove away.

Relena dodged the car and saw the woman with the platinum blonde wig on.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Heero watched the news.

"Now we return to our top story. Today, the centuries old hotel, The Embassy, was blown to pieces. It was took at least three thousand people along with it. In the hotel was the multi-millionaire, Duke Jonathan Franklin. He was killed. There are no suspects and no leads. All the police can say is that the building just blew. The Duke leaves his wife and baby boy, Julienne and Christopher Jonathan Franklin."

"That's funny," Heero groaned. Then his laptop began beeping to him. Looking toward it, he got up and sighed. He pushed a button and a woman with large glasses appeared. "Professor Kay. What a surprise," Heero said dryly. The professor glared at him with her glasses. Her hair was pulled tightly back.

"Don't sass me, Heero. I'm definitely not in the mood. Have you seen the news?" she asked. She sounded distressed. Heero nodded.

"Who hasn't, professor?" he said. Kay narrowed her eyes at him.

"Listen, Jay has started. We decided that you and Relena should work together on this next project."

"I work alone. I always have and I always will," Heero said, removing his shirt. Kay smirked slightly.

"I'm sure Relena feels the same way, Heero. Be at headquarters tomorrow at noon. You'll have a briefing of what is to come."

* * *

The next day...

Heero walked into the conference room. Relena sat with her legs up. The unbelievably short skirt she had on was teasing. She looked up at Heero. Pulling the red sucker out of her mouth seductively, she smirked.

"You must be Heero. It's been ten years," she said. Standing up, she pulled the skirt down a little. Kay and Jay walked in.

"Hello. Let's get to this, shall we?" Jay took a seat. Kay and the spies sat down. Relena grinned a little at Heero.

"What's this about, Jay?" Relena said with all the contempt in the world. Jay glared at her for a second, as if deciding whether or not to say something. He picked up his coffee and drank solemnly.

"Patience was never your strong point, Relena. Anyway, everyone please look forward." The lights dimmed and a screen rolled down. A picture of a woman frowning at the camera was there.

"Who's she?" Relena asked.

"That's the Countess of Rourke. She's very rich, powerful, influential, and evil. She is currently aiding whoever is causing this war."

"How do you know it isn't her that is this so-called maestro of war?" Relena asked, once again propping her feet up. Kay shook her head. Heero smirked.

"Just shut up and listen, Relena. As I was saying, the countess, Victoria, has a daughter who married Lord Une. He mysteriously dies, leaving the daughter with all of his money that she naturally takes and lives with her mother, forgetting about her in-laws. This woman's name is Lady Anne Une. She is a tight one as you can see." A picture popped up of a woman with her hair two braided ponytails that are wrapped around the base. She has glasses on and is a splitting image of her mother, only younger.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Heero asked, getting bored.

" I'm haven't gotten there, Heero." Jay said.

" Bite me, Jay." Heero said. Jay started to get up, but Kay calmed him. Next a picture of the two women and a man appeared. Another woman was standing there, mugging the camera.

"This young fellow is Treize Khushrenada, Lady Une's current love interest. He sees other women, but I guess she is blinded. Serves her right."

"Who's the chick with the ugly mug on her face?" Relena stared hard, trying to remember where she'd seen that face before. Jay looked at the picture.

"I think that's Treize's bodyguard, Ming T'ai. She's a very not happy character," Kay said.

"Oh, he's really gay for having a woman protect him," Heero said. Relena and Kay glared at him.

"Anyway, why'd you ask, Relena?"

"I've seen the chick before. She had a blonde wig on at the time, but its her nonetheless. She was there when the hotel blew up. She almost ran me over and she broke my fucking nail. I'm mad as hell," Relena said. Heero smirked and snickered. "Blow me, Heero."

"Where and when, princess?" he retaliated. Jay and Kay shook their heads.

"Just gather as much info on these three that is possible. Relena, use your ways of persuasion. Heero, do whatever it is that you do to get the job done. Dismissed." Jay got up. He helped Kay up and they walked out.


	3. Chapter 2: The Lady of Une

**The Angel of Darkness**

**Chapter 2: The Lady of Une**

* * *

Heero walked in on Relena stretching on the floor mat. Her arms were twisted into all sorts of weird positions that made Heero cringe.

"Gawking, are we?" Relena said. She hadn't once turned her head to look at him and he never even made a single sound. Heero wondered what gave him away. Relena got up from her flexible position and turned toward him. "You don't have exactly as much stealth as you believe yourself to have, Heero. Get over it," Relena said, reaching for her water. She looked at him. Heero put his stuff down.

"Alright, I've taken your shit long enough, Princess of the Apes. It's time to stop the insults and fight. You can do that, can't you?" Heero said. Relena looked shocked, appalled, and pleased all at the same time.

"Better yet, if I spill this drink, I have to clean your home for a week. That's if you're quick enough." Relena turned abruptly and kicked. Heero caught her arm and the water bottle went flying. Relena did a backflip, kicking him in the chin. As she came up, the bottle came down and she caught it. Not a drop had been spilled.

Heero got up, rubbing his chin.

"Not bad, princess." Heero threw a punch/kick combo and Relena fell for the kick. She hadn't seen it coming. She flew backwards and the bottle once again went flying. Heero caught it. He grabbed her arms and she struggled.

"Are we at a stalemate, princess?" he said in that sexy monotone of his. Relena smirked. Her leg went up between them, knocking him in the nose.

"You forgot how flexible I am, Mr. Yuy." Relena watched as the bottle spilled water on the mat. "I love for my house to be cleaned, Mr. Yuy. You might want to put some ice on that." Relena smirked and walked away.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Treize Khushrenada sat in a tub filled with roses. He had women working silently on different things. Lady Une walked in with an Asian girl. Lady Une squeezed her fist together.

"Get out!" she yelled. The place was instantly cleared. A girl got up from the tub and Lady Une growled something illegible. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Justina Harden," the girl said. She was obviously frightened of Lady Une.

"Leave," Lady Une said. The girl zoomed past them. Lady Une looked at Treize. He looked up at her.

"Hello, my Lady of Beauty."

"Don't give me that Lady of Beauty shit, Treize. I'm out in the world working and you don't do anything but sit in this tub or your office getting a blowjob."

"I don't get blowjobs, Anne," he said. He got up in all his naked glory and reached for a towel. Lady Une smirked and grabbed his little soldier. Treize winced and she squeezed harder.

"If I ever catch you again or even hear of it again, I will cut your dick off and fry it right in front of your face. I mean it. This goes even for my intuition. If I even think of it, I'll do it. Don't cross me again, Treize." Lady Une released it and dried her hands. "Ming T'ai, stay with him until he is dressed and make sure he comes immediately to my office," Lady Une said.

"Yes, Lady." Ming T'ai grinned. Treize was still writhing in pain. Lady Une put on her glasses and walked out.

* * *

Relena looked out the window of the car. It was pitch black outside. She saw the last light go out and looked at Heero.

"Are we ready, computer genius?" she asked sarcastically. She tied her hair back and put on her cap.

"Yes we are. You have seventy minutes and I am counting starting now. There's a scaffolding about halfway up. Use it to get through to the place of destination," Heero said, wrapping the wire around her. Their eyes met for a split second, and Relena shook it off.

"All right. Start now. Keep me informed, Heero." Relena disappeared out of the car.

Sneaking silently around the side of the building, she heard a couple of security guards coming. She took out some tranquilizers and stabbed both as they passed. Looking up she sighed. Then she took out her rope gun. Shooting it, she saw another go up with her's.

"Heero?" Relena asked. He turned and looked at her.

"I got bored. Don't worry, Kay is leading me and I will lead you." Heero began to rise to the scaffolding. Relena sighed and followed suit. When they entered, Heero pulled out a little computer. Relena saw a gigantic fan.

"How the hell are we going to get past that?" Relena asked. Heero smirked.

"**_WE _**aren't getting past anything. _**YOU **_are, though." Heero looked at her. Relena crossed her arms. He threw some ropes at her. Relena hooked herself up and put on her nightvision goggles.

"Ready when you are, slick." Relena sat down. Heero finished typing.

"There are security lasers. Your goggles are equipped to help you see them. They'll be at the bottom of the tunnel. The fan will stop for 45 seconds. It will take you ten to get down there. Then you will have to unhook yourself and I have to pull them back down before fan turns back on. That all should take forty seconds. Got it?"

"Yeah, sport." Relena stood and stretched. She watched the fan stop. Then she jumped. She slid right through the blades and came to a screeching halt ten inches from the ground. She saw her breath on the floor.

"Get it together, Relena," Relena said to herself. She unhooked her self and looked up. Heero began retracting them just as the fan started. "Alright, where to, Sparky?"

"Don't ever call me that again. Go through that vent. It should lead right to the suite we are looking for," Heero said. Relena sighed and opened the vent a crawled in.

Little did she know that she and Heero were crawling right into a trap...

* * *

**_AN: Was that a...Yep I think it was. It was a CLIFFHANGER!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Captured

**The Angel of Darkness**

**Chapter 3: Captured**

* * *

Relena pushed through the vent and flipped out, landing silently on the floor. She put the Vent back and quietly as before. She removed her goggles and looked around. She saw a file cabinet. Relena took a single step and the lights turned on. Ming T'ai stood there, smirking. Lady Une was there also.

"It's a set up," Relena whispered.

* * *

Heero heard Relena's words right before his line went dead. He heard shuffling behind him and turned around. As he turned, the butt of a gun hit him, breaking his jaw. Heero spat blood and turned and saw the assailant. He scrambled for his gun and before he could do anything, he was shot in the shoulder and the leg. Heero fell in a wave of pain.

* * *

Relena stood facing the two women.

"We finally meet, Relena. I've heard a lot about you, and believe me, I was expecting far more than what you have given me," Lady Une said.

"How do you know about me? Who told you about me?" Relena asked. Lady Une smiled as Relena questioned her.

"Ming T'ai, do what you need to do." Lady Une got up. Ming T'ai flexed and Relena got on her guard. In one swift motion, Ming T'ai kicked Relena in her stomach. Relena doubled over and coughed up blood. Ming T'ai got ready to smash Relena on her back when Relena came back up with her fist in an uppercut. Ming T'ai stumbled away.

"That really, really hurt, you bitch. What kind of person hits a girl in her stomach?" Relena asked. She swung at Ming T'ai who grabbed her hand, twirled behind Relena, and elbowed her in the mouth. Relena turned her head. Ming T'ai took this opprotunity to stab Relena with a sedative.

Relena's vision blurred and she stumbled.

"You bitch..." Relena said. She fell to the floor, knocked out.

* * *

Heero rolled over and saw his assailant standing over him. The assassin bent down and Heero reached up to try and remove his ski mask. The last thing he remembered was seeing a head of wild brown hair.

"Relena..." he whispered then he passed completely out.

* * *

3 years later...

Heero awoke. He was in a bright room with all kinds of IVs attached to him. The walls were painted white with the lights blaring a little too brightly for him. He squinted as he tried to see around him. He slowly sat up, his muscles feeling old. He removed the IVs and stood up. He opened the door just as a woman with sandy hair opened the door. She dropped the pad and paper she was holding and looked at him with astonished eyes.

"Who are you?" Heero managed to croak out.

"You're finally awake."

"Answer my question. Who the hell are you?" Heero asked.

"I am Dr. Sally Po. Zechs brought you to me. The others will be happy to know you are awake."

"How long have I been sleep?"

"For three long years. You have healed nicely and it's good to know that you apparently haven't changed that much."

"Where is Relena?" Heero demanded in his usual monotone. Before Sally could answer, a blond man that bore a strange resemblance to Relena walked in. He had with him a woman of about his same age with purple hair.

"Oh, Zechs. He's awake," the woman gasped. The man known now as Zechs walked forward. Heero looked at him. Heero instantly knew from the way that Zechs was looking at him that they were not going to be the best of friends. He ran a hand through his thick chocolate brown hair.

"Where is Relena?" Heero asked solemnly. Zechs folded his arms.

"There is a lot that you need to catch up on. Follow me," Zechs said in a low voice.

They walked down what appeared to be the infirmary of a large building.

"You never answered my question," Heero said as they entered a large room with a screen in it.

"All in good time, my friend. I bet you want to know what happened in the first place. Well, while you two were on a mission, the info leaked to Lady Une that you two were coming. Relena is fine, I assure, though she is not the same person you remember. Lady Une captured her and turned her into something of her own nature."

"How did the information leak?" Heero said.

"Your benefactors leaked it." Zechs said.

"That can't be true. Why would they do that?"

"Well you were beaten to a pulp and pretty much dead when we found you. Relena was already gone, but her blood was found in the building."

"Where is she? You said Lady Une has her." Zechs turned on the large screen. A picture of Relena popped up. She was wearing an outfit similar Lady Une's and she was smiling. It was quite frightening.

"She's a puppet," Zechs said.

* * *

**_AN: Well, it will start getting really good now. Enjoy._**


	5. Chapter 4: Princess Relena

**The Angel of Darkness  
**  
**Chapter 4: Princess Relena**

**_

* * *

_**

Relena awoke in her bed. Her long sandy blonde hair was all over her head. Her maid was opening her curtains that let the offending sunlight into her room. The other maid, that was rummaging in her closet, found a simple pastel pink dress for her to wear.

"Victoria, do I even own something that is not pastel pink?" Relena said, sluggishly walking to her bathroom. Victoria smiled.

"No, your highness. I don't believe you do," she said, staring at the closet full of pink. Then Ming T'ai burst in the room and stood there looking at Relena.

"Lady Une says hurry. We don't have much time to get where we need to be," Ming T'ai said. Relena looked at her wearily. Ming T'ai left. Relena sighed. She went to take a shower.

Downstairs, Lady Une waited for her.

"Good morning, Relena. Did you sleep well last night?" Lady Une asked. Relena smiled a little bit.

"Well, you're actually not talking about politics the first ten seconds of realizing my presence in the room. That's a good start to any day," Relena said. Relena straightened out her dress that was slightly rumpled.

"Don't get smart with me, bitch. Come on, we're going shopping. I have to make you look at least like you have a life outside of politics," Lady Une said, grabbing Relena's arm.

Instinctively, as if by second nature, Relena flipped Lady Une on her back. Lady Une lye there, thoroughly shocked at what had just occurred.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Lady Une said. Relena shrugged her shoulders. For some reason it felt like it was the natural response. Relena smiled to herself and picked up her purse.

* * *

At the shopping mall, she was mauled by reporters. Relena saw a young man that she'd never seen before, she's sure of it. But for some reason, it felt like she knew who this young man was. 

"Guys, if you give me and my party this moment, I'll give you thirty minutes at the Deux Charity Ball. What do you say?" Relena said. The paparazzi looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, Miss Relena."

"Thank you so much. Come on Ming T'ai." Relena pulled her along.

* * *

On the other side of the mall, Heero saw Relena. They clicked from that very moment. 

"I've seen that young man before. But, I can't quite place where. Do you ever remember seeing him, Ming T'ai?" Relena pointed Heero out. Ming T'ai saw Heero and sort of hid her face. Zechs was with him.

* * *

"Zechs, isn't that Relena?" Heero asked. Zechs turned his head and Relena saw him to.

* * *

"Look, Ming T'ai, he looks just like me. This is quite weird, don't you thi..." Relena looked at her bodyguards and they all had their guns out and started shooting at Heero and Zechs. Ming T'ai pushed Relena down on the ground. Relena screamed.

* * *

Heero and Zechs were returning fire rather well and managed to get away. 

"Who were they, Ming T'ai?" Relena asked. Ming T'ai hit Relena across her head and the other body guard picked her up.

"Let's go," Ming T'ai said.

* * *

In the car, Zechs was raging mad. Heero wasn't too far from that point either. 

"We almost had her. We're going to have to take out that Asian chick if we're going to get Relena back," Zechs said, driving well above the speeding limit.

"Why are you so attached to her?" Heero asked.

"She's my sister. We were split up when we were kids. I saw her right after she was born, then we were split up," Zechs said, coming to a screeching halt at their final destination. Heero looked at the house they were staying in.

* * *

Relena woke up with a killer headache. Lady Une was in the room and she was talking with a foreign voice. 

"She's waking up. If you ever hit her like that again, I will kill you myself. Relena, darling, are you okay?" Lady Une said. Ming T'ai stood across the room with someone that Relena had never seen.

"Who is she?" Relena asked, sitting up slowly. She knew she had a concussion and that too much movement was bad. She didn't know how she knew that, she just did.

"Oh, she is Dorothy Catalonia. She will be accompanying you wherever you go, Relena. She's your new personal assistant." Relena looked at her and held out her hand. Dorothy shook it. Relena glared at Ming T'ai.

"Why did you hit me?" she asked, a bit ticked with Ming T'ai. Ming T'ai tried to smile, but it really wasn't working. Relena just took the medicine that Lady Une gave her.

"You still need a dress for the ball, right?" Dorothy asked.

"Yeah. Ming T'ai here probably has me banned for life from the mall," Relena said. Lady Une glared at Ming T'ai.

"No matter. I know loads of designers who would be happy to lend you their dresses. It's good for business if a popular public figure is seen with one of their dresses on," Dorothy said. Relena nodded and smiled.

"All right then, Dorothy. But first, I think I need a nap." Relena laid back down.


End file.
